My imprint
by TheBookWormReader95
Summary: Kaley moved down to La Push, she meets this boy Embry Call who imprints on her but can she handle being with him or is it too much? Embry/OC  rewritten and reposted, hopeufully this one is better.Review set after the period of breaking dawn
1. Chapter 1: school days

**A/N: I rewrote and reuploaded this story. It`s the same story but there`s new chapters and some things differently just to show more of the relationship between Kaley and Embry and the bonding with the girls and you get to read more about Kaley`s personality. Check out this better story and review :)**

**Atleast I tried, thanks to my reviews who told me and gave me tips on how to write the story better, because I`m always trying to improve myself.**

**Summary: Kaley moved down to La Push, she meets this boy Embry Call who imprints on her but can she handle being with him or is it too much? Embry/OC**

This is the day I would begin at school in La Push, I moved down here a few days ago. My mom drove me to school because she wanted to speak with the principal. Everyone looked at me when I arrived, it felt uncomfortable. I was never the social type. I liked to keep to myself or stay in a group on my age. Now I would start at a new school, new class and I was nervous. It was like a whole new life.

I walked down the hall looking for classroom 11B. I found it and knocked, an old lady opened it. She wore a dark green tacky dress and round big glasses.

"Yes, you must be the new student" she said smiling and sniffed. A few other students tried to look beyond the teacher to see who it was by the door.

"Yes I am. You must be Miss Flores. I am Kaley McKenna." I said and handed her the note.

I turned around to face the others. My hands were shaking; my brown soft eyes stared at him. My hand palms were sweating. The only thing that matter to me now was _him._He stared at me back, with something that looked like confusion and concern.

"You can take your seat now Kaley beside Embry Call back in the classroom, right there" My new teacher said coughing a little and pointed over to the boy I was staring at.

I sat down beside him, too nervous to say anything so I kept my mouth shut. I was too afraid to look at him again and I looked at the teacher instead, but I couldn`t keep up with what Miss Flores said. My concentration was off.

It looked like he wanted to say something, but he kept quiet.

I looked over the canteen, two tables were available. I sat down at one, and picked at the food, I wasn`t feeling very hungry, I was too nervous.

"Can I sit here" a strong voice behind me said. I looked up and saw _him,_ Embry. He was smiling at me

"Yeah, help yourself" I said and pointed to the table.

"I`m Embry" he said.

"Yeah I know, were lab partners, I`m Kaley by the way" I said and smiled shyly. He couldn`t possibly feel the same about me, the way I felt for him.

"What brings you here to La Push?" he asked me.

"My mom got transferred here from Georgia from her job; we just got here a few days ago. Almost everything is packed out" I smiled and felt more comfortable then I should have in this conversation. I was usually a very shy and a person that kept to myself.

"Georgia huh?" he said " that`s a long way from here"

We talked until the bell rang, I sighed I wanted more time with him.

"How about we talk later in biology?" He smiled. "Yeah that would be great" I said smiling back at him.

I couldn`t wait to get to my last class, biology. I spent the next two hours waiting, counting the clock as I always do when I wanted time to move faster, I am a very impatient person.

"Today we will open up an eye from a fish and study it" our biology teacher explained to the class.

"Ew" I stated, and the whole class laughed.

"I said that out loud didn`t I? How embarrassing" I whispered to Embry as I sunk further down my chair trying to make me unnoticeable.

"Don`t worry, more crazy things have happened in La Push, trust me" he chuckled. "I know" I mumbled, too low for him to hear but I guessed he heard it anyway because he looked confused.

"Do you live far from here?" he asked me and cut the fish eye opened. "Depends how far you think it is. I decided to walk home but it`s a half an hour walk" I said.

"I can drive you home in my black truck if you want?" he asked doubtful that I would say yes. "That would be great thank you" I said and smiled.

We walked out to his car and opened the door to the passenger's seat.

"What a gentleman" I teased

"Well, always keep the women happy" he teased back.

"Can I pick you up tomorrow for school?" he asked with a hopeful smile "sure, great, see you then" I answered. He started walking away. "Embry?" he looked back at me

"thank you for today" I said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek kind of awkwardly.

"Wow" he said backing away laughing and I think he actually snorted too. I had to laugh at him. I watched him drive away before I went to sleep; maybe this could develop in to something after all.

_"Kaley" Embry called after me, it was dark, and it looked like I was in a forest. "Embry" I called I couldn`t see him. "Don`t come near me Kaley" a dark shaped figure said to me, it was Embry. _

"_Why not?" I said taking small steps towards him. Embry`s voice was getter more and more angrier then concerned. His whole body was shaking from fury. I was scared. "Kaley" was the last thing Embry whispered before he exploded into a wolf and clawed his paw on my arm._

I woke up with heavy breathing and sweat on my back. The clock said 05:30 AM. I couldn`t get back to sleep and I figured I should take a long cold shower instead. I was traumatized by the dream, what could this dream have meant?

"Hi Kaley" He grinned from ear to ear. "Hi Embry "I said back and smiled, but not very convincing."Why the long face?" he asked his face full of concern. "Nothing" I mumbled, he could probably see that there were in fact something but decided not to push me. He just nodded, but he was still concerned. The rest of the trip to school was quiet, but I could see him glance at me a few times.

The rest of the day was quiet too, we didn`t speak very much just a few yes and no now and then. Embry tensed up in the car, he kept looking out the window with a few wary glances throughout the forest, his body tensed and his hands in fists.

That night I couldn`t sleep, I kept hearing howling from wolves. It made me think about my dream, and I didn`t like it.

I kept getting nightmares, I didn't know why. Embry was acting weird too, just like in the car the other day.

"Do you know what`s up with the wolves?" I asked him at Thursday school day. "What do you mean?" He asked and looked uncomfortable.

"I mean they keep howling all night every night, it keeps me up at night. You look tired are you alright?" I took a notice of his sore eyes.

He scratched his eyes.

"The wolves keep me up all night too. They`re just local wolves, no danger at all so don`t worry about it anymore" he explained and tried to change the subject.

"Do you want to meet my friends after school? Emily always makes extra food just in case, so you can eat there." he asked smiling.

"Yeah, sure it would be fine" I said also smiling but I felt insecure. I was nervous meeting them.


	2. Chapter 2: meetings

My foot was shaking as we drove home to Emily`s house after school. I sent a text to my mom that I wouldn`t be home for dinner and that I would be fine.

"Stop shaking, you`ll be alright" Embry reassured me.

"Easy for you to say, you know them already" I said as we stepped out of the car.

"Hi Embry" most of the guys were running out of the house meeting us. They were all half naked in shorts.

"Hi guys, this is Kaley" Embry said to the others. "Your future wife you mean?" one of them teased and I blushed. Embry ignored them.

"Kaley, this is Jared, Paul, Quill, Seth, Collin, Brady, Jogia and Sauk" Embry introduced them.

"Wow, I`m going to take some time learning everyone`s name" I said, I wasn`t usually good with learning names, especially when there were many names to learn.

"Let`s go inside and meet the others" Embry said and led us inside.

"Don`t stare at Emily, Sam don`t like it" the one called Quill whispered in my ear and it made me confused.

"Hello, you must be Kaley, I`m Emily" One of the women said smiling, she seemed nice. Now I knew what Quill meant by not staring, I looked over to see the others as well

"Yes, that is Sam, Leah, Kim, Nessie but her real name is Renesmee, that is Rachel and that is Jacob" Embry said introducing the last that remained inside the house.

"Hi everyone" I said and made an awkward wave in the air.

"We`re having Spaghetti Bolognese for dinner, I hope you like that" Emily said and returned back to the stove.

"The food is amazing, it`s the best Spaghetti Bolognese I`ve ever tasted" I told Emily as we ate and she smiled.

"Thank you, it`s my grandmothers recipe"

We spent the entire evening talking and having fun.

"Oh, I should go home, it`s getting late and we have school tomorrow" I said to them and Embry agreed to drive me back home.

"It was nice to meet you, the evening was fun" I told them and waved before Embry followed me in to his car and we drove home to me.

Embry parked the car and we sat there for a while.

"Kaley? I know we have only know each other's for like a few days and I totally understand if you don`t agree but I was wondering if you would go on a date with me, this Saturday?" He asked awkwardly and hesitant and I couldn`t believe what he just said. Did he really ask me on a date?

"Yes" I said smiling kind of awkwardly back.

"Great, I`ll see you tomorrow at school then?" he asked

"Yeah, bye and try to get some sleep this night Embry" I said before I walked inside the house practically screaming and jumping.

"Good evening _cara mia_, did you have fun?" my mother asked me with her natural blonde frizzy hair and her brown eyes which I got from her. She kind of looked like River Song from the Doctor Who, a British TV show. My mom often calls me _cara mia_ it means; my beloved.

"Yes and Emily made the best spaghetti I`ve ever tasted, sorry mom" I said and I sat there telling her everything that happened, even everything with Embry while I was eating some of my favorite chicken soup she left for me, before I went to bed.

Friday went by quickly and today it was Saturday. I must have been very excited because I didn`t have any nightmares the last two nights, not even the wolves were howling.

I was throwing everything out of my closet, wondering what I should wear tonight.

"Slow down there, remember you would have to tidy up everything before your date tonight" my mom said by the door.

"Sorry but I can`t find anything to wear tonight, could you help me?" I asked her and she agreed.

"Here take this military green top, this black skirt, black heels and this black leather jacket" she said picking up some clothes from the bed and put it on the bed for me to see the complete outfit.

"And not to forget this beautiful black necklace" she said

"Thank you so much mom, no wonder you`re a fashion designer" I said and hugged her.

"Speaking of fashion designer, I got a job offer in New York, only for a few months to do a photo session and it would be good for my career if I`ll go. I know you`re in school so I decided you were big enough for a seventeen year old to be alone in this house, I will make sure my friend Mike from job checks up with you once a week. No parties aloud, only cozy nights with friends and you could tidy and wash the house every three weeks" she explained and waited for me to reply.

"I guess it`s alright for me, when do you leave?" I asked.

"In a few months, and we will have settled in by then. So don`t worry quite yet" she said and hugged me.

"Thank you _cara mia._ This means a lot to me" my mom said and left to leave me alone to get ready for my date.

I straightened out my brown hair, and put mascara and eyeliner on and some nude pink lipstick. I looked in the mirror one more time before I went downstairs.

The door bell rang.

"he`s here" my mom said almost as excited as I was.

I opened the door.

"Hi" I said and smiled. He had his hair straight. He had a black shirt and a black blazer with light denim jeans.

"You look beautiful" he said, checking me out.

"Thanks, and you look handsome" I replied and smiled.

"Do I get to see the handsome man?" My mom teased us from behind.

"Yeah sure, mom, this is Embry Call, Embry this is my mom Rebekah McKenna" I introduced them.

"It`s so good to finally meet my daughters date" she shook his hand.

"Now that you`re introduced maybe we should get going" I said and looked at Embry. "Great idea" he said and we left.

We sat down in his car.

"I thought we could go on the beach; take a stroll, talk or whatever" he suggested and tapped the steering wheel.

"that sound great let`s go" I said and we both smiled. I looked out the window nervously, he was probably nervous as I was.

"And then my dad came running in to save the Christmas dinner with his burned cloak, since then I haven`t spoken to my uncle" I laughed at the memory of my father I was telling him about. I missed my dad.

"What about your parents?" I asked after fulfilling him with my family history. We held hands walking down the beach as I was holding my heels in the other hand, it was getting late.

"Well, I never knew my dad, and mom and I just started to speak again. We had our fights but I got her to listen to me eventually. Do you know that she still keeps my old teddy bear?" He explained and I smiled in compassion and understanding.

"Keeping your old teddy bear huh? I would have to see that one someday" I said, laughing

The wind blew our hair and it was twilight in the sky. It was quite warm in the air, the school had just started and we were in the end of August.

"Here" Embry said and handed me a purple flower which I tucked behind my ear.

"You know, purple is my favorite color and black" I said.

"Really? Those are my favorite colors too, but don`t tell the guys that, they will mock me for an eternity if they ever find out" he chuckled.

"Don`t worry the secrets safe with me" I smiled.

We waded in the water and he looked at me and kissed me. I could feel all the butterflies in my stomach, their wings were swift. Embry and I definitely had a special connection. With the heat from his body warming me with his lips, I didn`t even get cold from the water.

He lifted me up in the air, and he carried me too the car so I wouldn`t get sand on my feet as we were walking back to the car.

"Sorry if you wanted to go to a dinner and a movie" He said as we stepped inside the car.

"Are you kidding me? This was the perfect date, I wouldn`t had it any other way" I explained to him as we drove home. I put the heels back on my feet.

"Thank you for tonight" I said and was about to get out of the car when I turned around and gave him a quick peck on his lips, I hurried out of the car, I couldn`t stop smiling as I walked inside my house.

"I guess that`s a good sign that it went well?" my mom asked me, smiling as well.

"It was wonderful, mom. We took a stroll on the beach and we talked, he gave me this beautiful flower _and _we kissed mom. I could just melt down at the floor, that`s how happy I am" I told her, jumping up and down.

"Someone had a good time I see" my mom laughed with me.

"I`m going to bed" I said as I took an apple and went upstairs. I practically danced while I took off my clothes and put on a shirt and brushed my teeth.


	3. Chapter 3: Girls night

"Good morning" I sang as I woke mom up and opened the curtains. "it`s ten, _cara mia_" she complained.

"You`re right mother, the time is ten and you should have been up by then" I imitated her voice and laughed. I walked downstairs to the pancakes I made a while ago and made some more while I hummed. My phone rang.

"Hello and good morning" I said as I answered the phone.

"Someone must have had an amazing date last night, hi it`s Emily" she said on the phone.

"Hi Emily" I replied.

"I was calling because we were wondering if you would come by Kim`s house tonight and have a fun sleepover, just us girl? We would love to get to know you better. So are you up for it?" she asked me.

"I would love to, sounds fun"

"Great, we will pick you up by six because we are also going to the grocery store to buy food and supplies"

"That will be great, can`t wait" I told them and hanged up the phone and went back to my humming and pancake making.

"Something smells good" my mom stood by the stairs in her bathrobe "I`m going away for a sleepover tonight with the girls, they want to get to know me better"

"but _cara mia_ it`s Monday tomorrow, don't you have school?" my mom asked me confused.

"No, did I forget to tell you. We don`t have school for the rest of the week. All the teachers will be going to the funeral in Kansas to the school`s oldest teacher who died of cancer a few weeks ago" I explained and flipped a pancake on a plate.

"there`s a lot of deaths these days" she mumbled looking up at the ceiling.

Here you go mom" I set the plate on the counter "I`m going upstairs on my laptop if there`s anything" I said and ran upstairs, I put the earplugs in my ear and turned up the volume, I was listening to _this woman`s work by Greg Laswell _as I waited for tonight.

I braided a braid at the side of my hair and secured it with black hair elastics. My clothings were an oversized black sweater with a belt tied around my waist and black tights. I only had lots of eyeliner on and mascara, I decided to keep the makeup light.

"Kaley they`re here" my mom yelled from downstairs, I hurried down and hugged them.

"it`s so nice to see you guys again" I said as we left to the grocery store.

We came back to Kim`s house with bags full taco`s, chips, chocolate, ice cream and lots of lemon ice tea. We made the taco`s and talked as we ate.

"So tell us about the date with Embry" Kim said breaking the silence.

"well, there`s not much to tell. He took me out on the beach, it was so romantic. We took a stroll and talked pretty much, but near the end he gave me this beautiful purple flower he had picked up from the ground. I tucked the flower behind my ear and we waded in the water, then he kissed me. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach, he was so warm and then he carried me in the car" I said and took a sip of the ice tea.

"Not much to tell huh? He`s so romantic with you. I never seen him this romantic with Maria" Kim explained.

"wait, who`s Maria?" I asked. They all looked down as they had said something wrong.

"she`s his ex, they didn`t last very long. He hardly felt anything about her so don`t worry" Nessie explained.

"Were you with someone before Embry?" Emily asked me, curious.

"There was this guy Jason but he was a jerk so I dumped him" I told them and took another sip of my ice tea like I would get drunk by it. I would never drink any alcohol because I don`t like it, I grew up with an alcohol uncle who I don`t keep in touch with anymore.

"It`s so weird you know. I just moved down here barely a week ago and all of this has happened. I don`t know, maybe Embry and I are going to fast? "I question myself more rather than them.

"You feel a strong connection with him don` t you? Don`t you always feel comfortable and safe around him?" Kim asked me almost pleading me not to question Embry.

"I do but, maybe you`re right. When there`s love there`s not an age or time"

"Love? you love him?" Nessie asked me, shocked and excited.

"Maybe, It`s such a short time to tell but I like him for sure yes" I laughed

"I can trust you not to tell this to any of the guys so it could come back to Embry right?" I said suddenly serious.

"Of course, our lips are sealed" Nessie said mimicking a zip that closed between her lips.

We moved down to the couch where we watched _a walk to remember_. I blurted when Jamie told Landon that she had Leukemia, the others cried too. The film was incredible and sad. Kim and Rachel probably ate all the chips bags while Emily, Nessie and I settled down with the chocolate. I chewed the dark chocolate; the sensation of it was so good. It was definitely my favorite chocolate.

The others except for Nessie and I were wide awake. Rachel scratched her eyes and yawned.

"Maybe we should go to bed?" Rachel suggested. The rest of us agreed and went to our mattresses on the floor.

I woke up early and the rest were asleep but I noticed Nessie wasn`t there. Nessie stood by the front door.

"Sorry did I wake you? " She asked me.

"Yeah but don`t worry it`s not your fault. I`m a light sleeper and I have a few difficulties with sleeping. She went to the counter and ate some ice cream from yesterday. Nessie didn`t look tired and her eyes were brighter than yesterday.

"Wants some ice cream?" she asked handing me a box with a spoon.

"Yes please. Aren't you tired? And where did you come from?" I asked confused.

"I went home. I forgot to bring my diet with me, you see I`m on special diet on week days and since it`s Monday I had to eat my diet" she said almost in doubt herself.

"Hello morning birds" Emily said behind us, also taking a box with ice cream and started to eat. "You know, you should come with us at the cliff tomorrow. I`m going to make muffins too" Emily said as she took a big spoon of ice cream inside her mouth.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do anyway, I could help you with the muffins if you want me to" I said and smiled.

"It would be great to have some help" Emily said also smiling. The others were awake now too. I got a text and I smiled as I read it. The others were curious who it was from.

"it`s from Embry. He wants to meet up. I should probably get ready and get my things home before he comes" I explained

I got home and sat my things away in my room when I heard the doorbell. I opened the door and my heart fluttered as I saw Embry.

"Hi Kaley" he said as I invited him in.

"Did you have fun last night?" he asked me.

"Yeah a lot, I can definitely be good friends with them" I said smiling and I kissed him "I can`t believe this has happened to us in less than a week" I said smiling between kisses.

"It`s a blessing" he answered kissing me back.

"I heard you were coming to the cliff tomorrow with us" he said "Yes, I`m also helping Emily with the cupcakes. it`s going to be fun" I said back.


	4. Chapter 4: The cliff

"Hey Kaley, Nice to see you again" Embry came running up to me outside from Emily and Sam's house, and gave me a big kiss on the mouth, which made my feet week.

The guys were going cliff diving today. I decided to help Emily with baking cupcakes; we had to make a lot. All the guys said they had to go do something before they went cliff diving.

I ran inside to help Emily but almost being knocked over by Seth in the process.

"Wow, steady there Kaley" He said as he took a hold of me from falling. "See you later at the cliff"

"How about you help me put the chocolate frosting on to the muffins. The girls will be coming straight at the cliff later" Emily was just as sweet and love-able as always. I hoped to remain good friends with her in the future. We sat down at the table to talk while few of the cupcakes in the oven were still baking.

I heard a lot of howling and it made me jump.

"Why are you scared?" she asked me, a bit confused.

"They freak me out. I`ve been having nightmares of the wolves almost every night and sometimes of my dad getting killed by them. My father died a few months back of an animal attack here in La Push." I said and she looked at me with compassion.

"Emily?" my voice was hesitant, she waited patiently for my question" why do all the guys go out all the time? And why do they keep it as a secret? "

Emily looked uncomfortable, but she hid it quickly and smiled trying to crack a joke. "It's a guy thing isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so" I knew there was more, and that she knew exactly what it was. If Emily was fine with it so could I, but I made a mental note to ask Embry about it later.

The 20 minutes of the cupcakes in the oven were finished. The guys liked them extra crispy. We took frosting on these cupcakes too, and started packing it all down in a basket along with some lemon water.

"Hey guys or should I say ladies" Seth was always joking and flirting. He winked at me. I chuckled.

"Hey, lay off my girl Seth" Embry slapped Seth's head. That made me laugh out loud, a few guys were chuckling along. Embry had reached for one of the cupcakes, I slapped his hand away" Wait until after you cliff dived"

Emily hid the rest of the cupcakes into the basket and we were ready to go. "whohoo!" The guys were screaming as they jumped off the cliff - at the highest spot. Leah and Nessie came down to Rachel, Emily, Kim, and I dripping wet from the water.

"Can I get one of the cupcakes?" She smiled and sat down with us.

"Yeah, here you go" Rachel handed Leah one of the cupcakes as Kim poured some lemon water to her.

"I agree with the rest of the guys, you _are_the best cook Emily" I said to her as I kept chewing.

"Don't forget you helped me"

"Yum! Cupcakes" Basically all the guys were drooling over the food. Emily and Rachel rolled their eyes and Leah and I chuckled. Sam went over to Emily and kissed her. Rachel, Kim and Nessie got kissed by their partners as well. They were such lovey-dovey couples as I was with Embry; it was a special connection. Embry sat down and I crawled between his legs and sat there with him, I didn't care if I got wet.

"Did you have fun?" I asked Embry.

"Yeah we had a blast" Embry said and kissed my head.

"I still can`t believe you would jump off a cliff. I`m terrified of heights" I said and the others laughed.

"it`s a thing you get used to, it`s quite an adrenaline rush" Leah explained. I closed my eyes.

"Kaley?" Sam's voice was distance

"Huh" I was able to mumble. I had almost fallen asleep. Embry chuckled

"We were just wondering if you wanted to come to the bonfire tomorrow night." Sam questioned me, "Of course" I said smiling, exiting of what would happen there.

"We should pack up here and get home" Emily said and started packing garbage to throw away later. No cupcakes were left, hardy any crumbles either.

"That's a good idea Emily" I said and started to get up.

"I'll drive you home Kaley, and get you tomorrow for the bonfire" Embry said and led me to my car.

"You seem quiet, is there something wrong?" Embry said to me eying me while watching the road.

"Nope, everything's fine" I said popping the P.

"You're usual only quiet when there's something wrong" Embry was saying that as a matter of fact.

"it`s way too early for you to know that about me yet" I said trying to change the subject. I guessed it worked.

"I observe a lot, besides you're my-"Embry hesitated. "My girlfriend." he finished his sentence, but something made me think he was about to say something else - but what? None of us said anything more on the trip; I just gazed out the window. I decided not to ask him about anything quite yet. I was going to get the answer sooner or later anyways.

"See you tomorrow" I said and kissed him, he hung onto the kiss. My hand reached for his neck, and we stood there kissing passionately until my mom yelled at me to get inside.

"See you tomorrow" Embry said and kissed me quickly one more time and left.

"What?" I said to mom as she looked at me.

"Nothing" She just sat there smiling and raising her eyebrow to tease me, it worked.

"Stop that mom!" I said loudly and I stomped my foot and laughed a bit. I went to my room. I could hear her chuckling under her breath. That irritated me more. I slammed the door gently and went to lay down on the bed ready to go to sleep. I heard howling.

My eyes widen, the sound was very close. Then I heard tapping on the window. I looked out the window and saw a big thin gray wolf with dark spots on its back.

I closed the curtains in shock and lied down on the bed scared, at least trying to get some sleep. I was freaking out, going crazy. There was no way that was real, I had hallucinated for sure.


	5. Chapter 5: Bonfire and explanations

The next morning was quiet; my mom had probably left for work already. I fixed myself up and ate some cereal while reading the newspaper. My eyes looked like hell since I didn`t get much sleep that night.

Headline: _Local wolves' danger or no danger?_ I read upon the article it said that there were local wolves running around closer to the town than normally, even a little girl had been killed. I was definitely not going to walk in the woods as long as there were wolves running around.

I stayed inside that day doing some laundry and tidying. The time passed by and it was almost time for Embry to pick me up. My clothing was a blue top and grey jeans with my nice black leather jacket. My hair was loose with a headband.

The door rang. I opened it and my heart fluttered, it was Embry. "Ready to go?" he asked me. I took his hand and went inside the car.

He seemed nervous. "Just try to be open minded tonight" He said as he exhaled a deep breath.

"Yeah, sure of course "I said confused.

"Hi Kaley, nice of you to come" Sam's voice was calm.

"Here take a brownie" Emily said and handed it out to me. I took a bit and noticed that everyone was staring at me.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I asked out loud.

"Probably because that was the last piece of the brownies" Emily said "Don't worry, they had their chance" She eyed them. They looked away.

"Come here, sit with us" Nessie and Kim waved at me to come. I sat down with them, and Embry followed.

Many of the parents were there, Billy Black, Sue Clearwater, Quills grandfather even Charlie Swan though he looked a bit tense. Billy Black started to talk "Were gather here tonight to hear the legends of our ancestors. The Quileute`s have been a small people from the beginning."

These _legends_ were amazing, how caring Billy used his words as they were true. My body shivered as he spoke of, Taha Aki, Utlapa, The third wife, Ephraim Black, the cold woman and the Cold ones. The Cold ones were believed to still be here today. Everyone looked at me again. It made me uncomfortable, and I held on closer to Embry.

"Can we take a walk and talk" Embry whispered into my ear when the stories were finished. I nodded back, unable to talk. We walked for a while away from the others and onto the beach. "What do you think?" Embry asked me.

"About the legends, they seem scary true, but they're not because they're legends." I chuckled a little but stopped when Embry didn't say anything.

"You seem quiet, is there something wrong?" I asked him curiously, he never seemed to be quiet before, the joker he was.

"The legends Kaley, they seem scary true because they are true."

"But they are legends, nothings true about a legend that's why they are called legends in the first place. I know that they come from your ancestor but it doesn't mean they are true."

"They are true Kaley!" Embry insisted his voice a little higher and more tens than before. It scared me a little, I had never seen him angry before.

"Don't tell me you're one of them" I laughed quietly trying to ease the tension and calm him down. He kept saying my name in his sentences. He never says my name all the time unless he's angry about something.

"I am, Kaley I can prove it to you" He said and then phased into a big giant wolf, the same wolf from my bedroom window yesterday. I fell to the ground when he phased. Then everything went black.

"Kaley, Kaley "I could hear him. My eyes refocused. I crawled back away from Embry.

"Get away, you killed that little girl and my father" I stated, was he going to hurt me? Was it just him or were there others? All these questions was filled in my head

"No, that wasn't me. That was a vampire, whose dead now" There were vampires too? My head couldn't take it. I buried my head between my legs, my hands clutching to my hair.

"Kaley" he soothed my arm.

"Don't touch me" I yelled. It looked like he was hurting rather than freaking out. He threw his hands up in the air.

"Please, just let me explain everything to you"

"No, I'm going home" I said and I started to run.

"It's a mile away" Embry said.

"I don't care" I ran straight home, not stopping to pause at all. When I got home, I closed the door red and breathless from running and started to cry. I was so glad my mom wasn't home, I didn`t want her to see me cry, I couldn`t explain to her about this.

After a while which felt like hours, I went to my room to get some sleep. I woke up, my eyes sore and dry from the day before. My room was a mess, as I scanned through my room I found an old note.

_**Kaley McKenna**____**03/15/11**_

_**You can now attend our La Push high school,Quileute Tribal**_

_**We will treat you like an equal**_

_**And I hope you find our school welcoming.**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**The principal Damian**____**Gates**_

That was the day I found out I would be moving down to La Push after my dad's death. It was said that my dad had died of an animal attack here in La Push. That was one of the reasons I freaked out when Embry said he was a werewolf. He had killed my father.

My mom and I decided to use dad's money to get me transferred to Quileute Tribal School. I had said that I wanted to move down here, to feel closer to dad`s spirit. I didn`t have friends back in Georgia, that made it easier to move.

I had attended school, planning on staying careless and still keep for myself, but then I had seen _him_. A boy I thought I knew, but seemed to be the complete opposite. Embry had been so caring with me. He saw me and it looked like he had seen the sun for the first time.

Why would Embry treat me that way if he was a murderer? This acquired an explanation, I at least owned him that.

My key was still in the ignition. I was preparing myself before meeting him. I took a long breath and stepped out of the car.

I had spoken to Emily, she said that everyone were going cliff diving except for Embry, he had stayed back at the house to catch up with them later. She had sounded sad, but happy that I called.

I walked over to the house and knocked on the door. Embry opened the door and looked shocked at me. He was only in his shorts.

"Hi "I mumbled quietly. There was an awkward silence. He just looked at me, not knowing what to do.

"So, I came for an explanation" I said a bit louder.

"Of course" He said and snapped out of whatever he was thinking. He walked slowly to the table and sat down, carefully not to make any sudden movements to scare me off.

I sat down at the other side of the table and waited for him to tell me his explanation.

"Kaley. Not even in my wildest dream did I imagine you take this so badly. If I had known, I would have broken this more carefully to you. I'm sorry about your father, but we're not the bad guys Kaley we are the good guys. The vampire that killed your father got away a few months and yesterday we caught the vampire again but he managed to kill the little girl before we got to him. We protect this town for vampires but the Cullen's are an exception because they don't feed from humans. I would have told you eventually anyway because you're my imprint. I imprinted on you the first day you came to the school."

As he told this I started to cry.

"That was the reason for our special connection, you have felt it yourself. As your imprint I will do and be anything that you want me to be. If you want me to be your friend or lover or even leave you to be alone that would be fine. All I care about is that you're happy."

I was really sobbing at this point. For all the wrong reasons had I judged Embry and the others. He was very hesitant but he came over to me and took me in his arms and let me sob. After a while I stopped sobbing. "I would appreciate if we could take things slowly, let me get used to everything" I said softly.

"Of course, as I said I will do anything for you" He said and kissed my head. "Will you come at the cliff diving? I'm sure the others would be there a few more hours" He asked me hopeful.

"Yeah, that would be nice" I said, drying my tears and gave him a hug.


	6. Chapter 6: The Cullens

The next day I woke up early, I was going down to Embry and the rest of the gang. They were going to tell me more about everything that was going around.

I took my finest dark blue cardigan and a white top on and a pair of jeans. I put on my nude make-up and let my hair stay loose.

"I'll see you later mom" I said and walked out the door. I sat down in my light blue dodge ram 1500 Laramie, and took off.

Embry was standing on the road, a little far from the house. I parked my car in an appropriate place and walked over to him. He had his black jumper on and a pair of shorts.

"Hey" he said and kissed me very quickly, not putting too much tension in the kiss to probably not scare me off.

"I just wanted a little time alone before we came to the others, if that was ok with you." He said and looked a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah sure" I said and felt a little guilty. I must've put him through hell with my craziness. I took his hand in mine and smiled, trying to let him know everything was ok. He smiled and stepped a little closer to me.

"Kaley?" He stepped a little away from me again.

"No, don't you dare step away from me" tears had started to form in my eyes. "I know you think I'm scared, and I am, but I'm not giving you up for what it's worth. I love you Embry. "

My tears slipped over and I couldn't keep a hold to them. He started to cry too. He took a hold of me and didn't let go.

"Kaley McKenna, I love you too." I kissed him, our cries had stopped and it was pure love that kept us together.

"Now I was wondering if you wanted to know more about the cold ones in the legend, more specifically the Cullen`s"

"So does that mean that Nessie is a vampire?" I questioned him. I couldn't believe this, at least didn't freak out this time.

"I don't want to freak you out, but it is better if you could understand things rather sooner than later."

"Of course, I promise I won't freak out" I smiled to reassure him that I was serious.

"Ok then, let's go to the Cullen`s house" He smiled.

"Wait, wait, are we going up to their house, I thought they were coming here?"

"No, they can't cross our land. Only Nessie can, because she's, - well I'm going to let her explain to you herself. The Cullen`s can't come here because of the treaty. They hunt only animals, because they are sort of vegetarian vampires and they can't turn any humans into vampires or else the treaty will be broken."

He took a good look on me before he continued.

"Technically they broke it before, when they turned Bella, but Bella did it by choice so it didn't really get broken, and also because Jacob gave him permission to as an alpha."

"So let me get this straight. They are good vampires who only hunt animals. They can't come to our land because of the treaty and Nessie is an exception." I repeated and he laughed as I talked.

"What? Did I get it wrong?" I laughed.

"Nope, that is pretty much what I said. You just talk too much sometimes." He chuckled

I shook my head in disbelief "That's not true" He just chuckled not believing me.

"Well I guess we should get going, so hand me your keys because I'm driving. Your lack of skills by driving fast can't be tolerant today" he said playfully.

"I'm driving the fastest I can by law!" I said and I had raised my voice and hit him playfully on his chest.

"I'm just kidding with you Kaley." He messed up my hair and took the keys out of my hand.

"That is not fair Embry Call" I said mischievous and eyed him, he went into a laughing fit.

"Let's just go now" I said and stepped into the car. Maybe, just maybe I could do this after all.

Dr. Cullen opened the door for us.

"Hey Kaley, I'm Carlisle Cullen. It's so great to finally meet you." He held his hand out to mine and I shook it.

"It's great to meet you too Dr. Cullen" his hand felt cold.

"Please call me Carlisle" He smiled gracefully.

I sighed and I felt a calm wash over me. I wondered why I was feeling calm about this; I was so nervous a few moments ago.

"That's Jasper, he can control emotions. I myself can read thoughts. I'm Edward. "The bronze hair boy pointed towards a blonde one. Jasper had a little girl standing beside him.

"It`s nice to meet you ma`am, I`m sorry I can`t come any closer to you. I have a few difficulties" he hesitated at his last sentence

"I understand, I don`t intend to make any difficulties for any of you" I felt a bit guilty, but that easily went away. I smiled a little at Jasper as thanks.

"Hey Kaley, I'm Alice." The little girl that stood beside Jasper hugged me.

"I can see that we will become great friends, at least when the dogs not around" I guess she saw my confused look.

"I can see the future, and a lot of shopping will be involved too. I can't see the future whenever there is a werewolf is in it because I've never been one before." She said to ease my confusion.

"Oh, that makes it more understandable" I chuckled a bit; a few other were laughing too.

""Emmet and Rosalie would be here any minute. I`m Esme, It's great to finally meet you Kaley. We appreciate that you came to listen to us today. The door will always be open for you here, and it would nice for Nessie to have a new friend here too." Esme said and smiled.

She had such nice motherly personality. That made me think about my mom, would she be in any danger not knowing about this? I would have to lie to her to protect her from this.

"I'm sorry you have to lie to your mother Kaley. But she would be in more danger if you didn't." Edward looked at me. I forgot he could read minds. I took a deep breath.

"It's nice to meet you all too, I can see where Nessie gets her great personality from" I said looking at everyone awkwardly. Embry squeezed my shoulder for support.

"Aah!" I screamed. Someone had lifted me up in the air. I was scared.

"Emmet! Put her down this instance. This is not how you behave" Esme was shouting at a huge strong man.

"Jesus you scared me" I said out loud. He chuckled. Embry started shaking. I released my hold on him.

"Easy dog" Emmet warned him.

He stopped shaking and held my back. Jasper probably calmed him down; I was wondering if he ever has gotten sick of all the emotions. Edward glanced in my direction and nodded to answer my question.

"Sorry about that Kaley, I'm Emmet by the way"

He held out his hand, though I wasn't too sure about shaking it, I mean what if he broke it off? He looked pretty strong. I shook it and chuckled with relief when it was over.

"I'm Rosalie" The pretty one said and held her hand out to me. I took it but she released it very quickly and walked away to the couch and sat down.

"Don't worry about it kiddo, she's always like this around humans" Emmet explained and sat down on the couch.

"Kaley, this is my lovely wife Bella" He gestured towards her, she was beautiful and pretty.

"It`s so very nice to meet you Kaley. I know this is a lot to take in, but you`ll get used to it very quickly, I did." She said and smiled at Edward.

"Kaley! You're here" Nessie came in the room and hugged me. I hugged her back. Jacob was following her from behind.

"Come I want you to see our cottage" Nessie dragged me outside.

"How much further do we keep on walking?" I was getting tired "and why couldn't Embry come with us?" I asked her.

"It's not that long, and I wanted to be alone with you to explain what I am, _and _I want you to see our cottage" Nessie just kept on walking.

"It is that long Nessie, I'm human remember" my feet started to hurt. She stopped and faced me.

"You're very impatient you know that?" She shook her head in belief. "Here climb upon my back" I did what she said.

"Now hold on" I did and she ran so fast that it hurt my eyes, but I didn`t want to close them.

"Wow that was cool!" I was a little light headed and had to sit down on to a stone.

"Really comes in handy sometimes doesn't it? Now come on in" she smiled and opened the door for me.

"Sit down on the couch" she motioned me to sit down and I did. She took a deep breath before she continued. "I'm part vampire and part human, basically a hybrid." I stared at her.

"Can you say something please" She begged me, her feet shaking with impatient. Oh was all I could manage to say.

"Oh! Seriously that's lame, at least you could have said something more interesting." she said and rolled her eyes at me.

"Hey! Lay off the human girl Nessie" I slapped her arm playfully but it actually hurt me rather than her.

"There's also another thing. You know my dad can read thoughts, well I can sort of do the opposite of what he can do."

She put her arm on my cheek and showed me a few images from the time we had a picnic on the cliff.

"Wow! That's crazy." I said and got up fast from the couch.

"Crazy?" She questioned me.

"Ok, not the best choices of words, but still that was cool" I said and laughed.

"You know, you seem pretty calm about this. I thought you were going to freak out like you did with Embry" she smiled. I chuckled "Yeah I feel kind of guilty because of that, I never wanted to hurt him you know."

" I think you had good for freaking out a bit, I mean you kept so much emotions inside you with everything that happened with your dad and finding out that werewolves are real. You had well for letting go of some of your emotions."

"You always use the best of words don't you?" I asked her

"Yeah, I do come from a clever family." She chuckled "How about us getting back to the house?" she asked and gave me a hug. "Just don't hit any trees" I said as she helped me up on her back. "Hah" She laughed "That will never happen"

"Hey Kaley" Emmet shouted at me. "I thought you would have run off by now"

"Like you can run off vampires" I said and went beside Embry and held him around his waist, the others chuckled.

I yawned. "Come on; let's get you back to your house. It's getting late." My sweet boyfriend whispered into my ear.

"Time just really flies away these days" I said tiredly. "Again, it was very nice to meet you all" I told them.

"It was very nice to meet you too" Esme smiled.

"Then we should get moving then" Embry said and took my hand "Jacob? You're coming?"

"You guys just go ahead; I'm going to stay here for a little while" Jacob said and motioned for the door.

We sat in the car. "You can just go to sleep; I'll wake you up when we get there." He kissed my forehead.

"KALEY!"

"What" I asked and bumped my head into the ceiling.

"Ow" I said pitiful and petted my head.

"That's what you get when you sleep like a stone and won't wake up" he chuckled and caressed my cheek.

"I'm just worn out, today has been a long and enlightening day. I need to sleep on it all."

"And that is why you'll go to bed now" He stroke some hair away from my face. I stepped out of the car and in to the garage.

"Here are the keys" he said and put the keys in my hand.

"Thanks" I smiled.

He kissed me tenderly before he went to the woods to phase into a wolf. He came in to the moonlight where I could see him. I waved at him to reassure that everything was fine, and then he ran home.

"Hi sweetheart, it's late"

"Mom, I'm still earlier than my current curfew" I explained to her.

"Don't get all worked up _cara mia_, I was just making a statement that it was late, because you look a bit tired"

"Ok, I love you mom" I hugged her.

"I love you too _cara mia_"

"Good night then" I said. I was half way up the stairs.

"Hold on! We need to talk" She sounded very serious. I turned back to her "About what exactly?" I asked her. I was confused and worried.

"About the birds and the bees" she said and patted the seat next to her on the brown couch "Oh mom, why?" I asked her and dragged myself to sit beside her.

"I just want to have a little talk. You come home late, most time looking like mess, I can't help myself wondering…" her voice trailed off.

"No Embry and I are not in that situation yet" I practically yelled at her.

"Well I just assumed that y-"

"No you don't get to assume anything" I yelled at her and folded my hands together "Besides I know about sex mom" I said soother this time.

"I know you do, I'm sorry but I'm just telling you to be careful. I know Embry seems like a nice guy, but I don't want you to get hurt because he was playing with you just to get into your pants" She told me.

"Embry would never hurt me, I've would never let myself get hurt that way either. We are taking this slowly" I reassured her. She had no idea what I`ve been through this day, and she would might never understand it either.

"Ok, now get up to bed, you seem drained out." She said and hugged me. I walked to the stairs and turned back around.

"I don't want you get hurt either mom" I told her half smiling and went upstairs to bed.


	7. Chapter 7: Camping

The birds were singing. I didn't want to wake up yet. I dreamt that Embry and I had been lying in the grass and he had given me a purple flower again like he did at our first date. I held on to the dream so hard, trying not wake up.

"Kaley! Get up, it is actually sunny outside today" Mom's voice was yelling from downstairs.

"Damn it" There went my dream away. I blinked a few times, trying to refocus on my surroundings. I dragged myself to the bathroom and fixed myself up.

"Here's your breakfast." Mom put the plate onto the counter. I sat down and started to eat. I think the guys infected me somehow; I do eat a lot then necessarily these days.

"Thanks mom." I said with a mouthful of eggs and bacon.

"I will start working early this morning, and I was wondering if I could borrow your car? Because I lend out my car to Craig O'Donnell, because his wife kicked him out a-"

"Mom you don't need to explain, its fine by me. The keys are in the cabinet up on the wall beside the door" I laughed at her.

"Thank you _cara mia"_ She said and went out the door on her way to work. I started eating again when my phone rang, I looked at the ID-caller and it was Nessie.

"Hey Nessie what's up?" I answered the phone.

"We're all going camping, and you're coming with us." She was so enthusiastic.

"Eh, don't I have a choice in that matter?" I asked her.

"Oh, don't you want to go." By the sound of her sad voice, she was probably pouting her lips too, only to joke around though. "Yeah I do but-"

"No butts, because you don't got one" She interrupted me, and joked around.

"That's so mean; my butt isn't that skinny is it?" I joked around a little back at her.

"Just so you know all of the girls will be sleeping in one tent and the boys in another one." She explained me. "And by the way the girls we will be picking you up to go to the store etc. I'm going hunting with my parents, so be ready by 5 pm"

"Sounds good, I can't wait." I told her enthusiastic.

The four girls picked me up at the time as I was finished packing. We bought everything we needed and the whole back seat was full, only half of it was food. I wouldn't be surprised if all the food would be gone in one take, and we girls would probably get only 1/3 of the food. We stepped out of the car with all of our hands full.

"This is going to take forever to load off the car" Kim said with four bags in her hands.

"Here I'll help" I said and took two bags from her. When we loaded off everything we needed from the car we started to cook food to take with us. The guys had already driven off to the camping to set up the tents.

"So" all the girls said in synch "So what?" I asked being curious.

"So, how are you and Embry doing?" Rachel finished.

"We're doing fine, why?" I told them. "Let's just finish this lasagna ok."

They agreed but they gave me the, we-will-talk-about-this-later look, but the lasagna would be enough of a distraction for now. After all of the food and talking about our favorites TV-shows scandals, we decided to take Kim`s car and drive down to the camping place.

"Here they are" The guys said and looked at us. Seth winked at me again, Embry of course took a notice of that and put Seth in to his right place _again._

"I don't have any one else to flirt with, I want an imprint too" Seth mocked him, Embry slapped his own head, I had to laugh.

"Hi Embry" I said and hugged and kissed him.

"Urgh, Could you get anymore grosser?" Seth said and walked away.

"You wouldn't understand before you imprinted on someone yourself"" Embry shouted back at him.

The rest of the night went by looking at Jacob and Paul wrestle about who can chug down the rest of the remaining hot dogs, so I decided to go read for a while.

"I'm going to read for a while, I'll see you later." I whispered to Embry and kissed him.

I was in the tent trying to concentrate on the words when Embry walked in. "How about you take your glasses on "He said and sat down beside me.

"Which glasses?" I asked him.

"The glasses you hide in your bag, the glasses you use whenever you think no one looks at you." Embry said pulling out my black glasses out of the bag and put them on me.

"I don't use them because they're embarrassing. Since I was a little girl I`ve been teased and seen on as the nerd on my old school and I didn`t want that to happen here "I explained.

"Well I think the glasses make you look sexy and smart, so why should it matter what anyone else thinks." He told me.

"Yeah you're right" I kissed him.

"Hey guys I was supposed to tell you that – is there any where you guys don't kiss" Seth said covering his eyes. "I was just going to tell you that Paul won the match and that you need to come" He said and walked out of the tent. We laughed. When there was time to sleep we put up a few more extra tents so that we all could have our own tent to sleep with our imprints, literally just sleep and nothing else.

"I'm going to sleep in the tent with Jogia and Sauk" Seth said and walked in to one of the tents. Jogia and Sauk were the two new werewolves.

"Poor Seth he should imprint soon "I said sympathetically. "Don`t worry he`ll imprint on someone when the time is right" Embry said and kissed me again.

"Guys we have a problem, there's a vampire on the east side of La push, we have to go." Sam said "Embry, Paul and Jared you'll come with me" Sam commanded and they all ran to the forest and phased in to wolves.

I started biting my nails.

"Kaley calm down" Emily held around me.

"I will not calm down, it's been an hour already, and how can you all be so calm?" I asked them.

"Because none of us have heard a loud cry from them, they usually do if one of them gets hurt." Rachel said.

"Oh" I said and calmed a bit down.

"We caught the vampire" Sam said and came out of the forest. The rest of the three were in wolf form. I ran up to the grey wolf that was Embry.

"I'm so glad you're Ok" I said and had to stand on my toes to hug him around his head. This was the first time I've touched his wolf form. He licked my face.

"Ew" I said chuckling and wiped my face with my oversized green sweater. They all ran to the forest and came back in shorts.

"Now we can finally go to sleep" I told Embry and yawned.

"I agree" Rachel said and yawned also.

"Bedtime for the lady" Embry said and swiped me off my feet from the ground, and threw me in our sleeping bag and climbed in himself. I laughed.

"You're crazy" I told him

"Crazy suits me, don't you think" He kissed me and we fell asleep after a while.

I woke up with Embry beside me; I put my slippers on and went outside of the tent. Rachel, Paul, Emily and Sam were already awake, and were preparing some sandwiches for breakfast.

"Good morning everyone" I said yawning.

"Good morning Kaley" They said back to me and went back to preparing sandwiches, they probably needed a lot since Paul were sneaking a few bites in while he were preparing the sandwiches.

"Here is a chicken sandwich for you; I know it's your favorite one, Emily told me." Sam handed me one of the sandwiches.

"Thanks, how long have you been awake?" I asked them.

"An hour or so, but when you live with werewolves you get used to it." Emily said.

"Here's my girl" Embry said and held me around the waist from behind me; I leaned my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Mmm" was all I could respond back.

"Come with me, I have a place to show you." He whispered in my ear. He took my hand and led me away from the others, holding my eyes so I couldn't see anything. I saw the others smile like there was something he was up to before he shut his hands over my eyes.

"You would have to tell all of us girls about it later" Emily shouted at me as we were walking away, I just looked at her confused.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked him.

"Not yet, but soon just a few more steps" He told me.

"Ok, stop right here, and open your eyes" He explained

I opened my eyes, trying to focus on my surroundings. It was a meadow covered with white and purple flowers, even a few butterflies flying around.

"Wow, this place is amazing" I told him and laid down in the grass.

"Yeah it is, I found it a few days ago when I was running patrol" he explained and position himself down beside me.

"There's also a reason why I brought you up here" He said and looked at me. I sat back up and he did the same.

"Don't freak out ok, it's not what you think" He eyed me carefully. I was worried and confused, what was he going to say? He took my hand and I felt something round and hard in it. I opened my hand and saw a thin silver ring with a purple black diamond. I gasped.

"It's just a promise ring, that I will never leave you unless you want me too" He said "or we could be friends with benefits" he teased me and chuckled, but got serious and eyed me again.

"It's beautiful, and thank god that was all it was I thought you were going to tell me about a new species or something" I said and placed the ring on my ring finger.

"Yeah, I thought that our moms would probably freak out if we got engaged so that was all I could think of. That's not all by the way" He said and I was once again confused.

"I also want to give you this" He placed a silver bracelet with a wooden carved wolf hanging on the side of it on my hand.

"Billy helped me make the wolf." He explained

"You made it? It so pretty, thanks so much" I said and kissed him.

"We should get back" he said and took my hand, and twirled my ring once before we went back to the others.


End file.
